Smile Game
by shopgirl152
Summary: Rachel and Quinn always enjoy playing the Smile Game. But Rachel always loses, due to Quinn's unique game strategy. Faberry fluff. one-shot


**A/N 1: **Happy Valenti-I mean Faberry-Day everyone!

**A/N 2: **This is actually a game I used to play in Girl Scouts. The time limit may have been longer, but like Rachel, I always lost

* * *

><p>"Smile if you love me more than sailing on a summer's day."<p>

"I love you but I just can't smile."

Quinn smirked, counting on her fingers as she carefully watched her girlfriend's face. "One...two...three..." she made a silly face, causing Rachel to burst out laughing.

The brunette smacked her on the shoulder. "Quinn! No making silly faces! It's cheating!" She giggled. "It's not how you play the game."

"And when have I ever played by the rules Rachel?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to smirk. "Well, maybe this will remind you." She crawled across the bed, snuggling against her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Remember now?"

Quinn looked upwards, appearing to be lost in thought. "Mmm, no. I think I need more of a refresher."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She climbed atop her girlfriend so she was straddling her hips. She gently grabbed the blonde's shoulders, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

After several minutes, Quinn pulled away gasping for air. She grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah. I remember now."

"Ugh. Why do you always insist on doing that whenever we play this game?"

"Better question: why do you always go along with it? You could say no."

Rachel held up a finger in protest, mouth opening to say something. She quickly closed it, pausing a moment. "Well, you're my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I go along with it?"

"Because you like me, that's why." Quinn pulled her girlfriend down, wrapping her legs about her hips and flipping the two of them over.

"You also have this psychological need to be on top."

"And again, you never complain."

The brunette huffed as she pushed her girlfriend off her. "Well I for one am not going there."

"Suit yourself Rachel." Quinn rolled over so she was propped against the headboard, head lying on her pillow. She snuggled into Rachel.

"Okay, it's your turn now."

"You sure you want to play? You know I always win this game."

"You do not!"

The blonde grabbed her iPhone from the night table, tapping a few buttons before bringing up a notepad app. She held it out to Rachel. "I do too. See?"

Rachel took the phone, reading off it. "Quinn seven, Rachel...two? I've gotten more than two!"

"Rachel, the game involves saying 'smile if you love me more than sailing on a summer's day.' The other person answers 'I love you, but I just can't smile,' and you have to not smile for five seconds."

"I fail to see your point."

"My point is, you always lose. Your lips quirk up after two seconds!"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does. And again, I. always. win."

Rachel huffed in annoyance. "Of course you always win. You do that thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you have a complete poker face. You don't smile at all and your voice barely registers any sort of emotion."

"You mean like this?" The smile disappeared off Quinn's face, replaced by a completely serious, straight face. "I can be serious Rachel, if that's what you want." The voice was spoken in a monotone.

"Stop that."

"What's wrong Rachel? Don't like my voice?"

"I hate when you do that. It's eerie. Besides, your smile is so pretty." She leaned over, kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"That was nice." No sign of emotion or any facial expression registered on the blonde's face.

"Stop it!"

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Time me."

"No." Rachel crossed her arms, staring icily at the wall. "Start smiling, stop speaking in a monotone, and I'll time you."

"I won't stop until you time me."

The brunette threw her head back and groaned. "Fine. If it gets you to stop acting like that, then I'll time you." She put on a serious face and stared at her girlfriend. "Smile if you love me more than sailing on a summer's day."

"I love you but I just can't smile."

Rachel looked at her watch, counting off the seconds. "One..." Quinn's face was expressionless. "Two..." Still no sign of emotion. Not even a quirk of the lips. "Three..." She made a silly face. Nothing. "Four..." Now it was starting to drive her crazy. "Four and a half..." She jumped on the bed, trying to get some reaction out of her girlfriend. When nothing worked, she went back to counting. "Four and three quarters..." Still nothing.

The brunette sighed. "Five. You win again."

Quinn smiled. "Told you I could beat you. There's a fine art to looking serious for five seconds." She tapped her phone, speaking the score as she input it into the notepad app. "Quinn eight, Rachel...still two."

"I hate you."

"Pretty strong words for a girl I share my life with."

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. After a few minutes, she mumbled. "I don't really hate you."

"I know." Quinn patted the pillow next to her. "Come on. Let's cuddle."

She smiled. "Okay." Rachel crawled across the bed, snuggling into her girlfriend and leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. She sighed happily.

Quinn kissed the top of the brunette's head, smirking. "Want to play again?"

"_No_."


End file.
